Cross Worlds
by yooniessi
Summary: When Shana & Yuji ended up into another world, it's up to them to figure out how to get out; or would they just have to stay in that world forever?


**Chapter 1: Crossworlds.**

_Who would've thought, that single thing would cause us that much of a trouble._

At that particular hour, no one should have been awake, fighting Crimson Denizens and making a big trouble out of it. Even though she is fighting so much, her energy barely decreased. The burning flames inside her kept her awake, and besides, with the person she likes, her energy rose up even more.

That's right, Flame-haired blazing-eyed hunter, that was her actual 'name'. Apparently, her mystes named her 'Shana', because of her sword; Nietono no Shana.

Fighting Denizens are much more easier than falling in love, apparently for Shana; who did not really know much about the Earth's habit. Bathing was also a problem to her, much less on knowing how she would ever fall in love... But it was indeed easy to figure out who she specially loved.

For now, she just had to concentrate on defeating that particular Denizens; but who would've thought that they would've ended up in another world.

"The seal broke?" She exclaimed. Shana tried to activate it again, but it failed. In the end, the Denizens just ran away.

"Let's go get it!" She ordered and spread her wings and flew; while trying to catch it, she could not help but notice the surrounding.

Meanwhile...

At the Kannagis, it was also late for them. Even the Kannagi princess feels extremely tired, but there was a lurking 'Youma' that Jugo sensed in the town. He ordered Ayano to search for it, and Kazuma, who was so busy sleeping that he almost rant about waking him up in the middle of the night. But Jugo managed to bribe him with _a lot_ of money.

"Truthfully, I'm not very sure about what that creature is, so I need you to find out and kill it immediately before everyone sees and panic." Jugo explained.

"Yeah sure, we'll just go search it..." Ayano said as she rubbed her eyes and headed to the door. "Bye, I might even take till the next morning since I have yet to regenerate my energy at full tank mode..." Kazuma followed her and they started their journey.

With his contractor powers, he could easily recover but not to the full extent, even though he might be awake by using his contractor powers, there is no doubt that he is even weaker than usual. He is still strong, in the Kannagis point of view.

As for Ayano, her only power was to control fire and to defeat them. Nothing else, nothing less, nothing more. So she definitely needs more rest than him.

"Geez... I should be getting money instead... I'm so exhausted, how can my father do this to me..." Ayano complained.

"Well, ask from him?"

"That will be so disrespectful! At least I know my manners."

"I doubt that."

It was partly true, Ayano only knew how to respect her elders, but not the person with the same level as her.

Continuing on looking out for the 'Youma' that they were supposed to sense, they sensed something else.

"My sense did not tell me that it is a Youma... It is something else. My father had better not lie to me."

"Me too." Kazuma paused for a while, and then looked back, seeing a flying monster-looking guy about to hit Ayano. "Watch out."

"Eh?"

Followed by the monster-looking dude, there was a red haired girl with wings, and with a sword, she looked tiny but really strong. In her arms was a boy, he looked a little confused though, and he looked as if he was a normal human being. So what is he doing with that girl?

"W-w-w-wha..." Ayano stuttered by her amazing skills.

The girl managed to catch up with the monster, and immediately sliced it into two, but it failed, it just kept regenerating non-stop.

"We should give her a hand!" Ayano said as she materialized Enraiha and ran over to her side. 

The girl was indeed concentrating more on the monster instead of her surroundings, that would make her doubly strong.

While Ayano, she just kept admiring her seriousness, without concentration at all.

_Shouldn't we purify this thing if it keeps regenerating? Just what is that thing... Does she knows? Who is she? She definitely isn't from the Kannagi clan since she has wings... _Ayano thought, but managed to purify the monster while the girl almost flew to finished him off.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" The girl demanded while the monster disappeared.

"I merely purified him since he just keeps regenerating! Am I doing something wrong here?" Naive Ayano questioned.

"Of course! He was holding something important to us! And now you've burnt it..." She said.

"What was that?"

"It was a treasure tool! We can't go back to our original world unless we managed to find it!"

"Original world... You're not from this world...? Who are you?"

"Shut up! You're asking too much!"

Ayano almost wanted to shout back at her, but Kazuma stopped her. "Just calm down, being in another world is definitely a problem to them."

"B-but! She was so rude!" Ayano cried, looking up to him.

"Aaaannndd we were just discussing about who was disrespectful..." Kazuma sighed, and turned back to the girl. "Anyway, you guys just need to tell us what happened."

"I don't need that, come on Yuji." She said and just walked away, followed by the guy who looked completely clueless about what happened.

"O-kay, not my business anyway, heading back to back to bed. I get free money without using my powers, oh wow." Kazuma said as he walked back.

"Psshhh, I should just tell my father not to give you any; since you did not do your job, not a single bit today."

"I dare you to do that." He shot a deadly glare.

"Oh well oh fine, money-mind bastard."

Meanwhile...

"So what do we do now, Shana?" The mystes asked.

"We should try to go back to our own world, but I'm so tired... We should book a classy hotel somewhere..." Shana said as she looked around. Every store was closed since it was already so late.

"But how do you book a hotel when we do not have enough money?" Yuji asked again. 

"Stop shooting me with questions! I'll just have to do the usual then, threaten the store owners to let us stay and eat." She said and gave a cute and deadly smirk.

"Right..." Yuji sweat-dropped and followed her.

They went into one of the hotels and tried to check-in, without wanting to pay money. But they would not be so kind since it was a really classy type of hotel.

Shana immediately used her normal way to threatened, storming her right foot really hard till it sank into the ground.

"Please stop, otherwise we'll have to call the _Kannagis_. They will have to deal with you." The lady said.

Shana was speechless. This was indeed a different world from their own... Would be tough to live in it. But she decided to go with it.

"Go ahead and call whoever is that!"

"Are you sure Shana? We don't even know who they are..." Yuji whispered.

"Why not? I've defeated so many Crimson Denizens, they are probably much more easier."

Meanwhile...

She was only a few steps back from home when she suddenly received a call from her father, knowing that she was already about to reach home, she might as well reject his call and slowly walked into the house.

"Hey father, I'm back."

"I still need you to do a few more errands though... You should not have rejected my call, you've wasted a few steps and your precious energy that you have been saving."

"I'm going to bed..." Ayano paused and walked in slowly. But when she tried to go through her father's sentence, she stopped and looked up to him. "You've got to be kidding me! This is the worst night ever!"

"Look dear, I'm sorry but you just have to live with it."

Ayano groaned and slowly walked off again. "I'll be back in the afternoon... Wait what am I supposed to do?"

"Hmm... There's a commotion in the nearby classy hotel in the city."

"Got it father..." She left and thought about it. _It's just a commotion, can't they settle it by themselves? Nowadays they have been using ME to solve all of their problems, I might as well become the next minister of this country!_

Once Ayano reached the hotel that Jugo mentioned, she found a familiar raging fire magic user standing right in front of her.

"Ayano! You're here! Show this hot-headed a lesson! She has been disturbing my fellow workers here."

"Wait, I know her, she defeated that monster-looking dude earlier on!" Ayano said as she widened her eyes. "But hey, she's much stronger than me heheheheh."

Everyone was speechless at what Ayano said. Now they got even more scared and worried, if Ayano and that girl were to spar, Ayano might have been badly defeated. But there was a particular wind magic user, not much to worry about.

"You again... You're the 'Kannagi' that they were talking about?" The girl said.

"Y-yeah. And what were you actually doing?" Ayano asked.

"I was just trying to book a hotel but I have no money to pay for it. So I might as well use my original method to solve my own problems like what I did to my own world!" She shouted as if she could not take the pressure anymore.

"Look, in this world, there is no such thing as using your own method to get free stuff, you must work for it to get it." Ayano explained.

"And how do you do that? Aren't you a magic user too?"

"W-well... I have a family to support on... And we get money by completing our jobs and also to defeat Youma that has been attacking the city..."

"Simple for you, apparently, I don't have your so-called family and we can't do jobs by defeating the what-you-called Youma. We just had to keep some treasure tools safe and to protect one another."

"..." Ayano was speechless. But she finally found her voice and said "I have a job for you, you can be a judge or a lawyer!"

She turned around and looked at her as if she was mad. "Please don't give me stupid answers or suggestions that I can't be bothered to look at it. Or were you just trying to _troll_ me?"

"N-no I wasn't... I was just joking. But hey, if you really have no place or anything, we can... actually let you live in our place if you'd like..." Ayano said and patted her back.

"Hmph, that was more like it." Shana crossed her arms.

After that, their journey began as fire magic users.

**A/N: Well, this is my second crossover! I simply adore Shakugan no Shana and Kaze no Stigma, and I'm pretty sure that this story would end up pretty long too... Hope to get your support and please review and tell me about it~ 8D**


End file.
